


The Wandering Carp

by AnimeLoverRave



Series: The Wandering Carp Series [1]
Category: Samayo Koi, The Wandering Carp
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Sexuality, Drag Queens, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, Other, Pansexual Character, Sad and Happy, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoverRave/pseuds/AnimeLoverRave
Summary: A girl living on a island is trying to find herself. She decides to get off her island called "White Isle" in order to find her "Destination" to her new life. As she is on her journey from place to place she meets people who are different from her. They learn about her, she learns about them.How will our main character begin?
Series: The Wandering Carp Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127576
Kudos: 2





	The Wandering Carp

White roses, pale moons with a starry sky. Black bunnies hopping away, lavender flows like wind through the grass. I look up to the sky, waiting, wondering, thinking, where will my path lead to? I look down, I see my reflection through a mirror floor that is reflecting the twilight sky above me. I see nothing but a glowing white figure staring up at me as I stare down at it. 

**"Who are you?"**

**"What is your purpose in life?"**

" **What will you do?"**

The figure ask a series of questions I have no answer to. All I could reply with, with my strained breath: "I'm not sure."

Everything goes **black**.

I wake up to the sun blaring through my window screen. I pathetically try to attempt to cover my eyes with my hands as I lay in my bed. After my eyes adjusted to the horrid light that is the sun, I finally get up from my comfort zone so I can get freshen up. "Ugh I hate it, why do we humans suffer and be away from our humble bed" I said pettily since that is what I do sometimes when I wake up cranky, which is everyday. As I get up from my bed I feel a quick light headiness shot through me, leaving me to stumble. I slowly take each step to the bathroom, as I got in I turned on the light switch, leaving me blinded by it's light. "AGH!" I yelled, I slowly adjust to the light and it's not so bad anymore. I look at myself in the mirror, I look like a beautiful mess haha. I got get clean clothes from the closet and take off my current clothes to take a shower. I put my clean clothes in the sink while my old ones in the rack next to my tub. I turn the handle and a rush of water hit my body cold, it slowly turn to the temperature I was going for into a warm one. Not to hot, not to cold, just perfect in the middle. As I stand in the rushing warm water hitting me I began to let my mind wander. The first question that enter my mind was "What was that dream?" Which was a good question to say the least. I kept reflecting on what that was, the questions that mysterious figure asked me. "What will you do?" I pause, I decided to wash myself rather just stand there. I get myself freshen up and get out of the shower, a rush of cold hit me like a mallet. I shivered but it slowly went away. I look at myself at my huge, damp, fluffy and curly, Afro. I get my blow dryer and it makes a "poof" sound and almost covering my whole face. I get a rubber-band from the counter and tie it up into a simple lower bun. I get dressed into my black overall pants with my leather wood color boots. I get my under garment (basically my crop top I wear underneath), my cape of dark grey-ish blue with the golden emblem of my island the rose. I put my purple cotton scarf on since it always feels cold to me even if not to everyone else. I brush my teeth, my sharp ones too since I see myself as a bunny that can bite. After that I get out of the bathroom and get my bag and art book to bring down stairs. 

"Alright, i'm up and ready" I walk out of my room and close the door behind me, I get to the stairs that are nearest to my room than my parents and older brother's room. I smell something, "oooh my mama must be cooking my favorite breakfast". I get down the stairs slowly holding the rail while doing it (because I hate stairs) and see my Mama, Dad, and of course my little friend Sammy, or Sam for short. I spoke up so they notice, "Good moon, Good morning you guys." As soon as I said that Sam beamed up like a ray of sunshine that he is. "Al!" he said and ran to me to hug my legs. Sammy was a old friend, 9 years old meaning i'm 4 years older (13 years), hes a redhead, a little pouty and cute. I pet his little head "Hey Sam, seems like you are hyper today aren't ya? Who gave you the sugar?" My dad raised his hand because he apparently gave Sam a strawberry donut "i'm guilty" he said smirking. My mother was cooking, she was making her famous scramble eggs with saluted veggies. I could tell my mother had flinched at the name "Al" and turned to look at Sam disappointingly "Have many times have I told you to not call her that!" she said. The reason she hated that name was because it sounded more like a guy's than a girl's. I don't really care about the name, I kinda like it. Sam apologized "I'm sorry" he said sadly, I just pat his head while saying "Mama, it's okay it's just a lil' nickname" My mama looked up at me and said sternly "I'm not letting anyone calling my baby girl a BOYS name, he and you better get that straight. Now I made you breakfast, after you are done eating I need you get something from the Market." She said as she prepared my breakfast with toast and pieces of bacon. "Sure mama, I feel hungry anyway." Sam walked with me and already had his breakfast on the table. 

I eat my scramble eggs with juicy vegetables (oooh so good) with bacon. I pet little Sam who was pouting in his chair, "Don't pout, it makes you look like a baby" he is 9 years old. "I am not a baby! Someday i'll protect you when i'm older and I can get to call you Al!" I'm 13 which is 4 years older than him. "Yeah, sure buddy. I am the one protecting you" I boop his tiny nose. He gets all mad and blushes, It's cute when he gets all riled up. A 13 year old girl teasing a pouty little brat AH!

After i'm done eating my Mother gives me a list, "here is what I need you to get for me" I look at the list, seems pretty long. "Yes Ma'am" I take the list and get up but before I get to the door, she gives me my spear "if anyone tries to hurt you, use this" I look at it and at her again and smile. "I'm fine, but I will take it with me" She looked at me sternly "Don't talk back to me young lady, say yes ma'am and go along" I say yes ma'am and got out the door to the outside world.

As I walk through the dirt path as I feel the blowing wind hit my face, I feel. . .relaxed, calm, I get my cassette tape and my headphones from my bag, I put the mix tape in and listen. My dad got this cassette tape a few years ago at a shop that closed down a decade ago. I still cherish it to this day.

**" Feather - Nujabes " plays. . .**

I listen as I scroll through the path, I look up to see the most clear sky ever. The clouds puffy and white just flying through the sky slow and cautious. I look down and look to my left and right to see the grass flowing like it's dancing in the wind, so beautiful, so green. With each step I take I can feel the hardness of the ground, with each movement that I make I can feel the wind blow into my face, sending my hair off a bit. I can feel each movement that dances, that flows, that moves. As I hear my music through my ears I feel like I flying into my happy place. As I walk down the path I see the houses not to far off. I see some of the people greeting me, I see children playing. I can smell the fresh food coming from one of the stands. I decided to look at my clock on my wrist, It says "4:30" I guess I have time. Need to get to the gate though. I speed walk until I see the gate, it's name was "Maria's gate" or "Maria's arms" which happens to be in my middle name "Maria." I get through the gate and see our flowers from left to right. I see lavenders, white roses, wildflowers, I can see why we are the island whose known for our flowers. Particularly two the White roses and Ivory roses. That is why we are called "White Isle" or "Ivory's hands" because of it. 

\

I get to a train station, it was the 5:00 A.M train or what we called "The fives train" since it always seem to start up at five. I waited for the train to come by, I left around 4:22 this morning. I wait for the train to come by, as I jam out I get distracted by the water near me. The way it moves, the way it smells with salt. I happen to see a few fish called "Koi" most known in Japan, they're also called " nishikigoi" but that is later. What are they doing in saltwater? Aren't they freshwater fish. As I look at them they poke their little heads up at me. When I look at them, they seemly look at me like they want me to follow them. They swim away. . .I stand there in awe. "I wonder if i'll ever be like them, wander freely out of this island" I said to myself sub-consciously. 

I snap out of it. "Focus, focus" I said to myself, "you are only here to get stuff from the market" I still wanted to though, how they wander so freely. I wonder when I'll get off this island to see the real world. 

"Maybe Someday, Alexas" I smile to myself sadly in hope.

(This was the first chapter of the wandering carp! More will be coming soon!)


End file.
